


Silence at the Library

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is leaving with a group from Imladris for the West and Glorfindel goes to the Library to help him out. What he finds surprises him and he must help his friend in their shared grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence at the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mawgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/gifts).



> Sultry in Summer is a fun time indeed! Thankies to Red for her awesome work and to my girl, Mawgy, (how you doing, girl!?!?) for her challenge! I hope you enjoy it, sweetie! Also thankies to MA-chan for the awesome beta, as always! Feedback welcome!

Title: Silence of the Library  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimers: Not mine, they all belong to the Tolkien dynasty! I'm just poking them around in nefarious ways. >3  
Warnings: AU, sap, angst, book-verse  
Rating: G  
Summary: Erestor is leaving with a group from Imladris for the West and Glorfindel goes to the Library to help him out. What he finds surprises him and he must help his friend in their shared grief.  
Word Count: 1618 words  
A/N: Sultry in Summer is a fun time indeed! Thankies to Red for her awesome work and to my girl, Mawgy, (how you doing, girl!?!?) for her challenge! I hope you enjoy it, sweetie! Also thankies to MA-chan for the awesome beta, as always! Feedback welcome!

'thoughts'

Humming softly as he walked along the halls of Imladris, Glorfindel considered what he had learned from Elrond after reporting in from his rounds. Gandalf had stopped in Imladris for a visit and to inform his Lord, in his usual vague wizardly way, that the One Ring was found and on the move while in the care of, of all things, a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins. 'I wonder if he is related to Bilbo? Most likely. That little one certainly got into a lot of trouble,' he thought to himself fondly and chuckled softly. 

But his smile faded as he considered what else had been revealed to him. A number of their people were going to be heading for the Havens and the West, led by Erestor. The contents of the Library were going to be transported at that time along with several other important items from the household. He wasn't surprised as such, since the migration of their people had been rising over the last century, but he was still saddened to know that one of the Elves he respected and considered a friend was going to be leaving. 

He knew that he himself wasn't going to be heading to the West for a good while as he stayed by Elrond's side. He wasn't even sure if things would go to the side of the Light in the upcoming battles that were looming over Middle Earth, but he did know that he would do whatever he could to make sure that the battles would be won.

Arriving at the doors to the Library, he pushed open one of the massive doors and went inside, closing it behind him as his eyes took in the very shocking sight before him. He slowly looked around, feeling his heart clench at the sheer emptiness that echoed around him. All of the shelves were bare. Not a sign of scroll, book, ink well and quill, or objects of mystery could be seen as he walked inside He turned to search for a sign of any of the items that had made the Library so important in the Middle Earth. 

He felt his throat close up, thinking on all of the times when he had spent hours there, researching the world he had returned to after he had died and come back to life. Erestor had been his aide at that time and had shown him compassion and a kind hand in finding what he had needed to relearn the world he had left so long ago. It had been during that time that they had become dear friends.

Coming to a stop near the dais that was near the floor to ceiling windows where several tables were standing, he stared at the tall shelves and the shelving that lined the room on several levels. After a bit, his gaze fell upon a lone figure that was sitting in one of the small alcoves that were by the windows. His heart squeezed as he saw the forlorn figure sitting curled forward on the padded seat, an object in his hand holding his gaze. The long black hair brushed along the slender legs and surrounded the despairing form, making it hard to see what the object was. Sighing softly, he went over to the person and sat against the other Elf's side, saying nothing. 

They sat together in silence for a good amount of time before Erestor stirred and sat back, a sad huff leaving his lips as he leaned back and rested even with Glorfindel. Again, silence fell over them and they just sat together, being companions in their grief for the change that was coming. Finally, Erestor sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before looking at the object he held in his hand. It was a quill, one that had seen much use as evidenced in its tattered feather, semi-split end, and numerous inky fingerprints. “I suppose I should toss this into the fire. It may not make the journey,” he muttered sadly and Glorfindel put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“I would keep it. Use it on the journey to give it a good use until the very end,” he suggested and grinned as Erestor glanced over at him, a wry grin crossing the lips of his friend. “Seems like a waste when it is still good enough to use,” he added and shrugged, rubbing his shoulder against his friend's in the process. 

“I suppose you are right. It was the last thing I picked up and, well, the next thing I knew, the packers were gone and you were here, sitting next to me. I must seem like such a bother,” Erestor said, becoming morose as he spoke until he lapsed into a moody silence once more. 

But this time, Glorfindel didn't allow his friend to brood for too long. “So why did you decide to lead the caravan heading West?” he asked as he bumped his shoulder against Erestor's.

“Hmm?” Erestor hummed in surprise, his thoughts obviously being broken in to by that inquiry. “Oh, well...with the news about the One Ring, Lord Elrond decided it was time for many of our people to make their decision. It was not a hard decision, to be honest. Many of our people tire of this land and long to be reunited with our families in the West. I have made my choice to remain with the Edhil, so I chose to go along and lead the group. Elrond was not happy with that news, but with the Library being taken, what good am I?” he explained and shrugged.

“You are worth a lot, Erestor. Do not be so hard on yourself. You run this household like a general runs an army, efficiently and precisely. He is more than likely upset that he will also be losing one of his closest advisors and friends,” Glorfindel chided Erestor and tilted an eyebrow when Erestor glanced at him again.

“And you? Do you remain?” Erestor asked as he shifted to look ahead.

“Aye, I must. My destiny is not for the West just yet. I have much to do to insure that the One Ring is destroyed permanently,” Glorfindel replied with a grimace and shook his head. “Plus, Elrond has asked me to speak to Elrohir and Elladan about their choice as well.”

“And Arwen?” Erestor looked over at him in curiosity and Glorfindel grimaced again, a sharp pain of grief shooting through him. Erestor must have seen his look for an expression of sorrow crossed his features. “I see...does Elrond know?” he asked softly.

“Nay and I am not to tell him yet. Arwen has chosen to be of the Edain. Her heart belongs with Elessar,” Glorfindel responded gloomily and they sighed in unison at the envisioned pain that the news would surely cause to their friend. “She will diminish and die as a mortal. My heart aches for Elrond and Celebrían, for they will never see her or her children that she will have,” he added and he saw Erestor look at him from the corner of his eye.

“You know they will have children?” Erestor asked as he lowered his voice and Glorfindel nodded.

“I know much but can say little unfortunately. But it will all come about if certain things occur. Unfortunately we must rely upon the innocence of the Hobbit,” he responded and Erestor scowled.

“I do not know if I should leave. I may be able to help...” Erestor trailed off and Glorfindel shook his head.

“You would ease both of our minds if you were the leader of the group leaving for the West. I know you fear for us, but trust us as well, please? You will be able to accomplish much helping our people and there is no one better than you,” Glorfindel retorted and smiled as Erestor smiled sadly back. Reaching over and patting Erestor on the shoulder again, Glorfindel shook him lightly. “I know that the future is uncertain for you and our people, but you are really the best choice. Besides, they need a bigger library and who better to organize it than you!” he stated and Erestor snorted softly, but then chuckled.

“All right...I suppose I have been moping,” Erestor conceded and Glorfindel laughed. Standing, Erestor smiled down at Glorfindel. “Shall we go?”

“Aye, my friend...let us go enjoy the feast,” Glorfindel agreed fondly and they headed for the feasting hall. As they reached the door, they both turned and gazed at the Library for the final time. After a minute, Erestor turned back and smiled sadly up at Glorfindel, who returned the look. “Come on, meldiren...time to eat,” (my friend) he said as he patted his friend's shoulder and turned them back to the door, letting it close behind them with a soft 'click' after they had exited.

~Fin


End file.
